IT
by LionLovesHerArmyOfGarfeilds
Summary: A darkness is coming to the clans. An omen? No. Just a ryme. What has starclan done this time? Darkness is sturring, a cat in his nest. Is there a good heart in his chest? Oh dear the poor little clans, All hope is lost till they are overan. A little squeel, a little yelp. A tiny kittypet come to help? GAH! Is what I say, but beware, IT will make you PAY.


**A little Gray she-cat was traveling along her twoleg's fence. Her little front paws balancing on the thin white plank. **

**She sniffed the air. **

**The smell of roses coming from her twolegs rose bush they kept in their territory. This little gray she-cat stared out at the beyond. There were beautiful green tree's, sparkling in the bright sun. **

**Some day's she saw cats, running around in the beautiful forest of green.**

"**I wish I lived in the forest," She thought aloud. **

**She heard a rustling in the rose bush in her yard. **

**She turned around slowly, making Shure she didn't fall of the fence.**

"**Are you okay, Jessitey?" A small whate she-cat said, crawling out of the bushes, thorns clinging to her pelt.**

**Jessitey sighed, "I wish I was a Forest cat," She mewed.**

**The white she-cat just stared at Jessitey, fright glazed over her beautiful dark blue eyes.**

"**What are you talking about? Do you have any sence?" The white she-cat stammerd.**

**Jessitey looked at her paws and whispered, "Astin, Being with my twolegs is okay, but I have always wanted to be a forest cat! And I was thinking about leafing today." **

**Astin just sighed and replied, "Of course. Hey, can I go with you?" **

**Jessitey's eyes lit up. **

"**Of course!" She yelped, then jumped of her fence, and ran to the forest.**

**!**

**Astin's POV**

**Astin, hurried behind her best friend as they were shooting through the forest at full speed.**

**Astin began to smell something, something very strong. '**_**Is that a cat scent?' **_**she thought to herself as she raced by.**

**They finally stopped at a weird cliff. **

**Astin looked down into the cliff and saw a valley of cats. All different shapes and sizes. **

**She gasped as she saw a big pile full of '**_**Dead Rabbits?'**_**  
She was about to step down onto a rock to go down when she heard a growl from behind her,**

"**Kitty-pets!"**

**/**

**Jessitey's POV**

**Jessitey turned around and saw a big, brown and black tabby tom glaring at them with huge amber eyes.**

"**What are you doing in Hawkclan?" He hissed.**

**Jessitey was frozen with fear. The tom had three other cats with him. **

**A tom and two she-cats. The tom was a red tom, with a fluffy tail, pale yellow paws, ears, and tail-tip. **

**The two she-cats bolth had fluffy bristling black pelts.**

**The bigger she-cat had bright blue eyes and the smaller one had shining green eyes. **

**The bigger she-cat stepped forward and mewed, "Bristleberry, Let's take them to Shiningstar. He will tell us what to do."**

**The big brown tabby growled with confusion, "Fine. But make sure Ebonypaw gets some rest, she will need it for the gathering." **

**The little black she-cats eye's glittered with excitement. **

"**Really? I am going?" She mewed.**

**The she-cat with blue eyes looked at Ebonypaw and mewed, "Yes, now go get some rest with your sister and brothers."**

**Ebonypaw skimmer of down the cliff.**

"**I am Gentledance, This is Bristleberry, and Gleamfox." She mewed, pointing to the two toms. "Come down to the camp, so you can Meet Shiningstar," She mewed. Then Skipped down the edge of the cliff to the camp below.**

**Astin's POV**

**Astin and Jessitey where led into a big cave at the edge of the cliff at the bottem. The cave was silverish gray, with a big opening in the front. **

**Inside the cave was a small room-like place. There was A Small green like Kitty-bed thing in the corner of the cave. **

**A Beautiful shimmering golden she-cat was laying in the Kitty-bed. **

**The she-cat sat up when they walked into the cave.**

**Bristleberry stepped forward, his muscles rippling under his tabby pelt. '**_**Wait? What am I thinking? Is Bristleberry that handsome?' **_**She thought to herself. **

**The golden she-cat blinked with her green eyes.**

"**Shiningstar, we found these two kitty-pets in the forest," He growled.**

**Shiningstar set her gaze on them, amusement lit her green eyes.**

"**What have you come here for?" She asked softly.**

**Astin rose her head a bit more higher and mewed, "We want to be forest cats, can we?" **

**Shiningstar's eyes glittered with joy. "Of course, What are your names?" She mewed.**

**Jessitey spoke up this time, "My name is, Jessitey. And my friend is Astin."**

**Shiningstar smiled and mewed, "Well, welcome to the clan."**

**Part 2**

**Jessitey's POV**

**After Shiningstar said the words, she got up out of her kitty-bed and walked toward the entrance of the cave. Bristleberry followed, with Gentledance and Gleamfox rushing to catch up behind. **

**Jessitey looked at Astin.**

**She noticed that Astin's gaze rested on Bristleberry. **

"**You okay Astin?" She asked. Astin realized that Jessitey was talking about her gaze on Bristleberry. **

"**OH! Yeah, I am fine." She rushed the words out like they were her last.**

**Jessitey just giggled in her small mine as they headed out of the cave.**

**Shiningstar flicked her tail in a way that made Bristleberry jump off the rock and flicked his tail to let them know to jump off too.**

**Once they were at the bottem of the big rock, shiningstar let out a yowl, **


End file.
